


Потрясение

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Geomancy, Scars of Mirrodin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Леди-рыцарь Элспет Тирел и вулшокский вождь Кос из племени Молота странствуют по мирам в поисках спасения для Мирродина. Однажды вечером они остановились на ночлег...





	Потрясение

Элспет долго смотрела в небо, пока ей не стало казаться, что мир перевернулся кверху дном, и она заглядывает в глубокий светлый колодец. Вечер здесь наступал не так, как во всех других вселенных. Темнота возникала черно-синими кляксами посреди желтоватого сияния, одна за другой. Они расплывались, как чернила, попавшие в раствор светлой акварели, постепенно его затемняя. Если не отрывать взгляд от неба, это было почти незаметно, но, стоило отвести глаза, а потом снова посмотреть вверх, как приход ночи становился очевидным.   
Сумерки спустились на долину – сверху, что тоже было непривычным поначалу, – и стало ясно, что пора искать место для ночлега.   
Смуглое лицо Коса словно бы потемнело еще больше, но глубинный огонь магмы в трещинах его природной металлической брони разгорелся ярче. Вождь племени Молота снова, как и каждый раз с наступлением сумерек, выглядел озадаченным и расстроенным. Элспет догадывалась, о чем он думал каждый вечер. Темнота в горах не была помехой для геоманта. Он мог бы продолжать идти и ночью. Ни один булыжник не шевельнулся бы у Коса под ногой без его позволения. Но сейчас, в этом враждебном мире, он не был убежден, что сможет подчинить себе скалистую землю целиком и полностью, и обеспечить Элспет ту же безопасность, что и себе самому. Останавливать на ночлег, когда стемнеет, а затем снова отправляться в путь утром, было разумным решением, но Кос все равно переживал. Слабеющая магия, ведущая к невозможности защитить свою спутницу – осознание этого для мужчины-вулшока было хуже любой пытки.  
– Пойдем, – Элспет взяла Коса под руку, почти повиснув на ней. Его локоть, покрытый бугристыми шипами из металла, приходился ей почти на уровень плеча. Элспет была выше среднего роста и крепкого, хотя и стройного, телосложения. В противном случае леди-рыцарь не могла бы даже поднять свой двуручный меч, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сражаться им, да еще и в полном доспехе. Но рядом с Косом Элспет чувствовала себя хрупким цветком, выросшим у обрывистого склона горы. Рослый вулшок за пару шагов приноровился к походке Элспет, и в стремительно наступающем мраке они направились к огромной скале.  
В начале похода Кос из племени Молота и странствующая леди-рыцарь сторонились друг друга. Позже, проведя немало времени в таких местах, где никогда не ступала нога живого разумного существа, они поневоле наладили дружеские отношения. И никто из них не признался бы другому, что причиной отчуждения были не только воспоминания об ужасной дуэли, которая и свела Коса и Элспет.   
Кос долгое время казался Элспет чужим, страшным, нечеловеческим существом. Глупости, уверяла она сама себя. Предрассудки. Есть люди с кожей разных цветов, с кудрявыми или прямыми волосами, или совсем без волос, а у вулшоков тело наполовину покрыто металлическим панцирем, располосованным огненными потоками – и что с того? Но очень, очень долго Элспет не решалась даже дотронуться до черной шипастой корки, заменявшей местами кожу ее союзнику. Она боялась, что ощущение окажется неприятным. Однако, когда Элспет наконец обманно-случайным движением положила свою руку на руку Коса, то почувствовала сквозь шершавую броню странно взвихрившееся тепло под пальцами, словно ее прикосновением была разбужена некая энергия. Ладонь Элспет убрала не сразу.  
Кос же беспрекословно подчинялся Элспет. Может быть, он признавал командование опытной воительницы, а может, слушался ее из простого уважения к женщине. Но хрупкость и беззащитность Элспет, в сравнении с ним самим, пугала его, примешивая к почтению нерешительность, неуместную в походных условиях. Идти, по невысказанному взаимному согласию, на расстоянии друг от друга, когда продвижение плечом к плечу было еще одним шансом выжить, оказывалось слишком большой роскошью. И оба вздохнули с облегчением, когда граница пала.  
Косу было не занимать силы. Это была то ли физическая мощь, приумноженная геомантией, то ли наоборот, магия земли и огня, усиленная его собственным могучим телосложением. Если бы не сопротивление окружающей среды, Кос, вождь вулшокского племени Молота, сумел бы проложить прямую, ровную и широкую дорогу до самой конечной цели их нелегкой прогулки. В его родном мире горы расступались по мановению его руки. Но пока он мог только обеспечивать более-менее удобные переходы по скалам и ночевки в надежном укрытии. Как сейчас.  
В скале не было ни единой трещинки, ни одного намека на то, что она впустит в себя путешественников на ночлег. Элспет недоверчиво посмотрела на Коса. Он улыбнулся, одновременно хитро и добродушно, присел и поднес руку к скале у земли.  
– Возьмите меня за руку, леди Элспет, – попросил он.   
Элспет тоже опустилась на корточки и двумя руками сжала его зазубренные пальцы в металлической броне.  
– А теперь нарисуйте моей рукой вход!  
Послушная ее движениям, тяжелая рука Коса прочерчивала красно-золотистый след в камне. Элспет вела ее вверх, насколько хватило роста. Дугу-арку по верху Кос провел сам, затем леди-рыцарь снова обхватила его пальцы и завершила свой чертеж вновь у земли.  
– Еще немного, и вы освоите геомантию, леди Элспет! – преувеличенно серьезно произнес Кос. Та рассмеялась. Неподалеку дрогнуло эхо и слишком быстро затихло – странная, словно пораженная заразой бессилия, вселенная. Но впервые за долгое время Элспет не испугалась болезненности этого мира.   
Камень, оказавшийся внутри нарисованного контура, постепенно таял, превращаясь в облако пыли. Когда оно осыпалось на землю, вулшок и странствующая леди вошли в просторную темную пещеру, озаряемую только сиянием огня Коса. Он обернулся ко входу, взмахнул рукой, и пыль поднялась в воздух и зависла в арке. – Нас никто не увидит здесь. Снаружи это выглядит как камень, – пояснил Кос.  
Элспет смотрела на своего спутника во все глаза. В прежние дни они оба были слишком усталыми и разочарованными бесконечным переходом, чтобы творить что-то, не являвшееся необходимым для движения к цели. И вот теперь предводитель племени Молота показывает ей свою магию, и не ту, грозную, которая сворачивает горы, а что-то намного более сокровенное…  
Кос встал на колени посреди пещеры и погрузил обе руки в каменный пол. В свете вулшокского огня Элспет видела, что вокруг его запястий камень шел волнами. Твердое основание скалы напоминало сейчас воду с размешанной в ней глиной. Кос делал руками хватающие движения, словно пытался поймать в каменной жиже рыбу. Наконец он зацепил что-то в послушном его воле веществе и извлек это из пола, моментально снова застывшего. В руке Коса оказалось нечто небольшое, шарообразное, усеянное длинными металлическими колючками. Оно напомнило Элспет морского ежа. Предмет – или существо? – мерцал неровными красноватыми всполохами. Свет был тусклый, но его хватило для того, чтобы отогнать мрак далеко к стенам пещеры.  
– Это что? Или… кто?  
Кос произнес слово, напомнившее Элспет звук от падения плоского камешка на лист металла. – Так она называется у нас. На общем языке, наверное, она звалась бы камнеежкой. Они перемещаются в толще скалы, плавя камень, и поедают самые твердые кусочки породы. В нашем племени мы ловили камнеежек для девчонок. Они цепляли их себе колючками вот сюда,– Кос кивнул на свое бронированное плечо в огнистых разломах, – и носили их с собой. – Но вам, наверное, лучше не брать ее в руки, леди Элспет.  
Элспет подошла поближе. Камнеежка еле заметно пульсировала в сложенных лодочкой огромных ладонях Коса.  
– А если ты приколешь мне ее на доспех? Он тоже металлический…  
Она и сама не понимала, что ее задело в словах вулшока.  
– Я сделаю кое-что получше, – Кос пристроил существо себе на тыльную сторону ладони, снова опустился на пол и принялся лепить из податливого его рукам камня подобие большой чаши. Элспет как завороженная следила за происходящим. Он зачерпнул снова ставшей текучей скальной породы, залил ее внутрь, и пустил туда колючую малышку. Та пару раз нырнула, всплыла и начала кружить в вязкой массе. Кажется, камнеежка чувствовала себя прекрасно. Свет ее перестал мигать, и стал похожим на сияние заходящего солнца после жаркого дня.  
Элспет почувствовала, что улыбается, как ребенок.  
Кос перевел взгляд со своего творения на рыцаря-странницу. – Наверное, нам пора укладываться, леди Элспет. Но это не значит, что мы сразу заснем. – В его темных глазах замерцали искры. – Если хотите, я расскажу вам еще что-нибудь о нашем племени.   
– Еще про девчонок?  
Кос пожал плечами.  
Прекрати, оборвала сама себя Элспет. Что за неуместное заигрывание? Все наконец идет хорошо, так зачем искать лишние приключения?   
Элспет принялась расстилать свою походную постель. Внезапно она осознала, что после всех проведенных на тоненькой подстилке ночей она ни разу не чувствовала себя разбитой наутро. Похоже, Кос зачаровывал землю под ложем странствующей леди, делая камень упругим, как перину в дорогих покоях. Сам же он, ничем даже не укрываясь, всегда спал на голой земле. Наверняка для геоманта она была мягче любой постели, но все же это никуда не годилось.  
– Послушай, Кос… У меня хватит места под одеялом, – предложила Элспет. Она почувствовала, как мучительно краснеют ее щеки. – Ложись сегодня со мной.  
Элспет не решилась посмотреть вулшоку в лицо. Но она заметила, как его телесный лавовый огонь начал переливаться красными вихрями. Надеюсь, он не спалит мне постель, подумала рыцарь-странница.  
– Я с радостью согрею вас, леди Элспет, – внезапно севшим голосом произнес Кос. Повисла тишина, прерываемая только тихими всплесками из каменной чаши.  
Элспет расстегнула пряжку у горла на плаще, сбросила его, аккуратно свернула так, чтобы он не измялся и не запылился за ночь, и опустила на пол. Но через мгновение леди-странница подняла получившийся сверток, снова встряхнула плащ и сложила заново. Она дольше обычного возилась с рыцарским облачением, неспешно распутывала шнурки, пару раз ободрала пальцы, искусственно замедляя привычные движения по расстегиванию доспеха. Все это делалось только для того, чтобы оттянуть момент, когда придется забраться под одно одеяло с вулшоком. Он уже ждал.   
Кос лежал, подперев голову рукой, смотрел на нее, не отрываясь, и Элспет прочитала в глазах своего спутника странное любопытство. Это не был интерес к непохожему на себя существу. Это больше походило на исполнение последнего желания перед страшным испытанием, когда любая мелочь на свете обретает новое значение.  
Элспет осталась в легких штанах и рубашке. Она осторожно подлезла под одеяло со своего края, отметив про себя, что не видит на ткани подпалин и не чувствует запаха горелой материи. Огонь слушался вулшока.  
Кос заключил Элспет в объятия.   
Испугаться странствующая леди не успела. Вулшок касался ее невероятно осторожно. Его руки были жесткими, неровными и горячими, но от этого становилось только спокойнее. Элспет прижалась к его груди, к обычной гладкой коже, и почувствовала, как бьется его сердце, словно где-то далеко набирал мощь вулкан. Наконец ей перестало быть страшно. Едва она прикрыла глаза, как начала проваливаться в сон. Дремота, легкая, как облако, была непохожа на ежевечерний мутный обморок в этом лишенном жизни мире.  
Я в безопасности…   
– Леди Элспет… – прошептал ей на ухо Кос, обжигая своим дыханием.  
Она очнулась, но без тревоги, словно сон бережно опустил ее снова на землю.   
– Вы хотели расспросить меня о моем народе…  
Элспет чуть отстранилась, чтобы видеть лицо вулшока. Он с явным сожалением разомкнул объятия. – Расскажи мне о том, почему вы такие. Металл, огонь, магма… Это для того, чтобы лучше владеть геомантией, или, наоборот, магия сделала вас подобием самих гор?  
Кос помедлил минуту, словно собираясь с мыслями.  
– И то и другое, леди Элспет. Мы люди, но мы плоть от плоти гор. Мы рождаемся беззащитными, как… – вулшок замялся, но Элспет поняла, о ком речь. – Но чем старше становится каждый из нас, тем больше сквозь его тело прорастает металл, – Кос поднял окованную панцирем руку. – У каждого из нас свои узоры на коже. По складкам брони предсказывают судьбу. Мне предрекли трудный выбор дороги и множество препятствий на пути. Огонь в нас имеет то же значение, что и кровь. Он тускнеет, если нам плохо. Он разгорается, когда мы идем в бой. Сейчас в моем племени наступил перелом времен. Остывший жар сменяется яростью кипящей лавы! – голос Коса зарокотал, как шум обвала, а глаза вспыхнули багровым светом. Камнеежка в чаше всплеснула и нырнула поглубже.  
Элспет поневоле залюбовалась им. Она уже поняла – грозный для всякого врага вождь племени Молота ее не обидит.  
Кос опомнился и увидел, что Элспет не отдалилась от него, а, наоборот, смотрит на него с восхищением. Он улыбнулся, то ли как мальчишка, впервые взявший оружие в руки, то ли, напротив, как ветеран, который осознал всю тяжесть бремени войны.  
– Если мужчина и женщина из нашего племени любят друг друга, их лава начинает гореть одним светом, – в темных глазах вулшока словно бы отразилась далекая несбывшаяся мечта. Элспет придвинулась поближе и осторожно положила руку ему на плечо. Пламя в бороздах между шипами ощутимо обжигало ее пальцы, но магма не расплескивалась, не пыталась лизнуть кожу леди-рыцаря.  
– У тебя есть подруга?  
Еще совсем недавно Элспет ни за что не задала бы Косу такой вопрос. Но сейчас они находились в собственном изолированном мире, отделенные от зла и опасностей, и все неловкости были разом отменены.  
– Нет, леди Элспет, – Кос помолчал несколько мгновений. – Я не успел, и вряд ли успею теперь. Если мой народ падет, нам будет не до любви. Черные времена затянулись, и я, как вождь, останусь одиноким, чтобы не приумножать страдания племени в собственных детях. А если вернется мир, то общие интересы будут превыше всего. Я возьму в жены ту, которая окажется равной мне перед народом вулшоков, а что у нас будет происходить по ночам, не должно меня волновать. Леди Элспет…   
Она снова прижалась к Косу. Его тело вздрагивало, но он всеми силами старался не задеть Элспет металлическими шипами рук. Едва ли осознавая, что она делает, рыцарь-странница скользнула под руку Коса, заставив вулшока снова обнять ее, крепко зажмурилась и поцеловала его.  
Губы Коса оказались неожиданно нежными, как будто лишенными кожи. Элспет целовала его снова и снова, пока он, ошеломленный напором, сам не ответил на поцелуй. Это было похоже на глоток нестерпимо горячего бренди, приправленного острейшими специями. Элспет задохнулась, под сжатыми веками закипели слезы. Но, как и с бренди, нужно было всего лишь пару мгновений, чтобы привыкнуть.  
Элспет уже обнимала его сама, ее белье цеплялось за живой металл тела Коса, на коже вспухали царапины, но она этого не чувствовала. Ее голова кружилась. Полные губы, каких не было ни у одного мужчины в ее мире, запах его тела – горячего металла и каменистой земли, нагретой солнцами всех возможных вселенных…  
– Леди Элспет, – прошептал Кос в секундной паузе между поцелуями. – Покажитесь мне, леди Элспет…  
Она поняла.  
Выбравшись из объятий вулшока, она пошла к светящейся чаше. Камнеежка в ней замерла, подрагивая, и сияла тем же темно-красным цветом, что и огонь на плече Коса. Пусть у меня нет своего пламени, подумала Элспет, мир вулшока не будет на меня в обиде за то, что я согреюсь у его огня…  
Элспет стянула рубашку и выбралась из штанов. Кос поднялся с постели и в один шаг оказался рядом с ней. Его сосредоточенное лицо подсветилось изнутри глубоким красным заревом. Страсть накалялась в нем, как подземное пламя. Он несколько мгновений, тяжело дыша, любовался обнаженной Элспет, а затем подхватил на руки, унес к постели и уложил обратно поверх одеяла.   
Опираясь на локоть одной руки, другой Кос стащил с себя саронг. Одежда была отброшена прямо на чашу со светящейся камнеежкой.   
Воцарился мрак, в котором светился только лавовый огонь Коса, теперь мутно-багровый, и его покрасневшие, закатившиеся под лоб глаза. Он навалился на Элспет, тяжело дыша, раздвинул ее ноги массивными железными коленями и подался вперед, неумолимый, как оползень в горах.  
– Нет! Мне больно!  
Леди-рыцарь рванулась прочь. Кос не пустил ее. Обезумев от не испытанных до сих пор ощущений, он подмял ее под себя, прижал всем телом и сделал еще одну упорную, жестокую попытку отвоевать то, что уже считал своим.  
Элспет закричала. Ее вопль, приглушенный телом Коса, он сам расслышал не сразу. Тот миг, который прошел между ее отчаянной жалобой и его осознанием того, что происходящее причиняет женщине страдания, показался рыцарю-страннице самым долгим в ее жизни.  
Кос откатился в сторону. Элспет не сразу смогла пошевелиться. Пыльный воздух пещеры показался ей свежим, как у моря, и темнота расходилась перед ее глазами разноцветными кругами.   
– Простите меня, леди Элспет. Простите, если сможете… – прошептал Кос. Голос его охрип. Он закрыл лицо ладонями.  
Элспет сумела заставить себя вспомнить о своем старшинстве.  
– Кос, – она попыталась сесть, но ей было все еще больно, – ты… я хочу сказать – я и так сейчас сомневаюсь, что завтра смогу нормально идти, а если бы мы… Это слишком... Мы… не подходим друг другу.  
Вулшок смотрел на нее в смущении. Элспет с трудом поднялась, дошла до чаши, стараясь расставлять ноги шире, и сдернула с нее саронг Коса. Камнеежка возмущенно подскочила в жидкой глине, подняв фонтанчик тяжелых брызг. В рубиновом свете Элспет увидела, что ее бедра с внутренней стороны сплошь покрыты кровавыми ссадинами. Губы распухли и горели от поцелуев. Но телесную боль заглушало жгучее чувство стыда.  
Леди-рыцарь бросила Косу его одежду. Он уже успел накинуть на себя одеяло, и обернулся саронгом под ним. Элспет понимала, что он не хочет показываться ей обнаженным, чтобы не беспокоить ее лишний раз. Достаточно было и недавних ощущений на ощупь.   
Больше всего Элспет боялась, что вулшок развернется и уйдет в ночь из пещеры. Но он подошел к ней, поднял с пола ее рубашку, и, словно бы не было вспышки страсти, ставшей безумием, помог ей одеться и дойти до постели. Лицо Коса выражало искреннее раскаяние и заботу.  
– Ложитесь, леди Элспет. У нас осталась вода в запасах, я принесу мокрое полотенце. Я не буду больше. Я… это было как землетрясение, только не то, которое я обычно сотворяю. Землетрясение случилось со мной самим…  
– Ты сумел его остановить. Все в порядке…  
Элспет засыпала, раскинувшись на одеяле и чувствуя, как влажная ткань в железных руках осторожно касается ее бедер.


End file.
